Why Not Be Wonderful and Wicked?
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: Emma and Henry befriend a woman and her daughter whilst in New York. But mother and daughter also have their own secrets. You think you know the story of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz? Think again. Enter a story of adventure, magic, danger and romance. In my own take on season 3 part 2. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So here is my first chapter of my Once Upon a Time fanfiction. I'm really loving part 2 of season 3 and this idea kind of came to me because I really want to see more Oz characters appear, keeping my fingers crossed. **

**This story begins at Episode 12 of season 3 and I will try to update with each new episode with my spin and OCs. **

**All other Once Upon a Time characters and plot do not belong to me sadly. **

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

Emma walked into the apartment to see her son Henry and his best friend Allie playing video games. Glinda, Allie's Mum, was asleep on the armchair, her head lolling to the side. Emma walked over to the group. "Hey guys." Emma greeted the kids and sat on the arm of the armchair and shook Glinda gently on the shoulder.

Glinda blinked open her eyes and stretched. "Hey, how was your date?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and giving a yawn.

Allie and Glinda lived on the next floor up and had befriended the Swans when they first moved in and helped them adjust to New York life.

"Coffee?" Emma asked her.

"Sure." Glinda got up and followed her into the kitchen. "So how was it?" She repeated her question and nudged her.

Emma bit her lip. "He asked me to marry him."

Glinda's eyes widened. "Wow, big step. What did you say?"

Emma paused.

"Ouch." Glinda flinched.

"I didn't say no. I just... It is too soon isn't it?" Emma asked.

Glinda tilted her head and then nodded. "Yeah, far too soon. I mean who doesn't want to marry a gorgeous guy who completely adores you?" She smirked.

Emma hit her playfully. "It's more complicated than that. Henry and I are getting on ok, just the two of us." She argued.

"Yes but would it be so bad with just the three of you?" Glinda asked. "Look I went through the same thing with Jack." She told Emma, pouring coffee into two mugs.

Emma frowned. "Jack?"

Glinda handed her a mug and sipped her own coffee. "I never told you about Jack? Huh." She tilted her head. "When Allie was eight I met this guy, Jack, navy officer, insanely gorgeous." Glinda sighed. "Anyway, we were together for two years and he proposed." She sipped more coffee, leaning against the counter. "Allie was ten then and I went through a tonne of what if's and how it would affect her and probably all the things you're thinking of."

"What did you do?" Emma asked, taking a drink of her own coffee.

"I said yes." Glinda shrugged. "But he died before we could get married. Car accident." She sighed. "But I can never regret taking that leap of faith." Glinda smiled. "He was an amazing kisser, made up for the beard."

Emma smiled. "How do you make everything seem so easy?"

Glinda shook her head. "Honey, nothing in my life has been easy." She downed the rest of her coffee and stretched. "Oh shoot, I'm late." She looked down at her watch. "Are you sure you're ok watching Allie?" Glinda grabbed her purse off the side and pulled out her lipstick and compact mirror.

"Glinda it's fine." Emma reassured her.

"Do I look ok?" Glinda motioned to herself. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that reached her knees with a dark pink belt around her waist, a string of faux pearls around her neck and a white cardigan, on her feet were a pair of white high heels. "I mean, I don't look like a five-year old?"

Emma shook her head. "No you look great."

Glinda smiled. "Thanks." She walked over to the kids. "I'm off now sweetie." She kissed Allie's cheek. "Don't stay up too late."

"Ditto." Allie looked up and smiled at her mum.

Glinda ruffled her hair. "Be good. Bye Henry." She headed over to the door with Emma. "Don't over think things, just go with your gut." Glinda hugged her.

Emma nodded. "Thanks for listening."

"Hey, if it was the other way around, you'd do the same for me." Glinda walked off.

**Once Upon a Time**

Henry glanced at Allie. "Where's your Mum going?"

"Gallery opening." Allie killed another monster. "She's going with some guy she met through work." She explained.

"You met him?" Henry asked helping her fight a dragon.

Allie nodded. "Yeah, he seemed ok." The dragon shot fire at them and killed them. Game over flashed on the screens.

Both teenagers groaned and slumped back against the couch.

Emma walked over to the two teens. "I'm going to take a bath guys, you two ok?" She asked.

"Yep." Henry nodded.

"Ok." Emma walked into her bathroom with a book and shut the door.

Henry reached into the bowl of popcorn at the same time that Allie did, causing their hands to brush against each other. Henry quickly snatched his hand away and turned a light shade of pink. "You want to play another game or watch a movie?" Henry asked.

Allie cleared her throat. "How about a movie?" She suggested.

"Ok." Henry nodded and got up. "What do you want to watch?" He opened the cupboard under the TV.

Allie got up and joined him. "You have a copy of Beauty and the Beast?" She asked him.

Henry flushed a darker shade of red. "It's a good movie."

Allie plucked it off the shelf. "I know, it's my favourite movie." She put it into the DVD Player and went back to sit on the couch. "You joining me?" She patted the seat next to her.

"Ok." Henry walked over and sat down.

Allie pressed play and curled her legs up underneath her on the couch. Allie was slender and short with long platinum blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. In Henry's eyes she was also funny, intelligent and kinda... cute. He did have a sort of crush on her but he didn't want to say anything because that wouldn't be cool. I mean it would be completely embarrassing and awkward if she didn't like him like that.

Allie glanced at him. "You're missing the movie." She whispered.

"Right." Henry felt his face heat up even more and turned his attention back to the TV.

Allie smiled to herself and reached into the popcorn bowl. Henry was cute and Allie kinda had a crush on him but she didn't want to ruin her friendship with him and stayed quiet. But lately she got the feeling Henry might like her back but she wouldn't say anything until he said anything because it would be weird if she was wrong.

Emma came out of the bathroom to see the credits of Beauty and the Beast rolling with Allie and Henry cuddled up together on the couch, fast asleep. She smiled and quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to covered the two in a blanket before turning off the DVD player and switched the TV over to a cop show and settled down to watch it. Her phone beeped and she glanced down at the message from Glinda.

**Aaaaawwww. **

Emma smiled and text back.

**I bet you five bucks they get together by the end of the week.**

Glinda replied two minutes later.

**You're on. **

Henry's head lolled to the side so his cheek was resting on top of Allie's head. He blinked and opened his eyes, sitting up suddenly and woke Allie up in the process. Allie sat up and rubbed her eyes. Both teenagers flushed and shifted away from each other.

"Ok, I think it's time you two went to bed." Emma suggested.

"Yeah." Henry nodded, standing up. "Night Mum." He kissed her cheek.

Allie followed him. "Night Ms... Emma." She corrected herself.

Emma gave her a smile and motioned for Allie to come over to her once Henry had disappeared into him room.

Allie walked over to her.

"Henry can be a little oblivious, give him time and I'll throw in a couple of subtle nudges." Emma gave Allie a smile.

Allie flushed and gave her a smile back. "You really think he likes me?" She whispered.

Emma nodded. "I'm a mother I can sense these things." She winked at her.

Henry poked his head around his bedroom door. "Allie, you coming?"

"Yeah." Allie nodded.

"You can have the bed. I'll take the floor." Henry disappeared back into his room.

"Ok." Allie glanced at Emma. "Thanks for the advice Emma." She followed Henry into the bedroom.

The next morning Glinda arrived at the apartment just as Henry and Allie were getting ready to leave for school.

"Hey." Emma greeted her. "How was it?"

"Is it really that hard to find a guy that isn't deathly boring, doesn't spit and knows where certain things are supposed to go?" Glinda asked accepting the coffee from Emma.

Emma grimaced. "That hard huh?"

Glinda sighed. "Lets put it this way the guy only became interesting after a bottle of red wine." She sipped her coffee. "I'm so glad I don't have to work today."

Emma smiled. "Sounds like both our nights didn't go as planned."

"Mum do you have it?" Henry asked. "My permission slip. It's due today and if I don't hand it in, I'll miss out on the history trip next week." He explained.

Emma nodded, taking it out of her coat pocket along with another slip of paper she kept to herself. "Yeah, your permission slip, it's right here."

Allie walked over of Henry's bedroom, pulling on her dark purple coat as she went. "Hey Mum." She greeted her mother when she saw her.

Glinda smiled and gave her daughter a hug. "Hey kiddo. Did you two have fun last night?"

Allie glanced at Henry and then nodded. "Yep, how was your date?"

Glinda chuckled. "I don't think this one is going work out." She tilted her head to the side.

"Oh. Sorry." Allie bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it. As your grandmother used to say, you've got to kiss a couple of frogs before you find a prince." Glinda winked at her daughter. "And sometimes the frog turns out to be a prince anyway." She gave Allie a knowing smile.

Allie blushed and turned to Henry. "You ready to go Henry?" She asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Bye Mum. Bye Ms, I mean Glinda."

The two teenagers left.

"We've got to get those two together." Glinda exclaimed once the teens were out of earshot.

Emma nodded, leaning against the work surface and looked over the piece of paper before turning to Glinda. "What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

Glinda followed Emma into the apartment she had just broken into. "Emma are you sure we should be doing this?" She asked looking around.

"I just... I have to check this out." Emma explained.

"So the guy that's been stalking you, told you to come to this address because you don't remember who you are, when clearly you do, because your parents are in danger. But you've never met your parents because they abandoned you by the side of the road?" Glinda reconfirmed.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it sounds crazy. But I don't know... I just feel like something isn't..." She trailed off seeing the dreamcatcher in the window. She picked the dreamcatcher off the window and held it up. "Fly paper for nightmares." Emma sighed. "Neal." She looked up, catching Glinda's eye.

Glinda's eyes widened. "Henry's father, Neal?"

"Now it makes sense." Emma put down the dream catcher and picked up the mail, before slamming it down on the coffee table. A handkerchief caught her eye, she picked it up at arm's length and examined it.

"Is that blood?" Glinda asked but Emma wasn't paying attention.

Emma dropped the rag and walked into the other room and picked up the camera there. "That's not possible."

"What?" Glinda walked over to her best friend and gasped, seeing the name Henry on the strap. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Emma shook her head. "But I'm going to find out."

Glinda followed Emma into Central Park. "Emma are you sure about this?"

"Neal has hired someone to try to get into Henry's life, yes I'm sure I want to do this." Emma continued to walk into the park, when Glinda stopped her.

"Think about this for a second." Glinda placed her hands on her shoulders. "Look we don't even know how Neal knows about Henry, we don't know what he knows either. Maybe Henry is the one who found his Dad. I don't know." Glinda held up her hands when Emma glared at her for the last statement. "I'm just saying, lets not do anything rash." She pleaded. "Why don't I go talk to this guy?" She suggested. "Find out what's going on and then you can send in the cops if you want to."

Emma swallowed. "I don't want Neal anywhere near Henry."

Glinda nodded. "And I totally get that. But we really should really get more information before we throw the guy in the slammer." She turned around. "Now which one is he?"

Emma looked around. "The guy in the black leather." She pointed to the guy who had kissed her and given her Neal's address.

"Really. Damn, he's fine." Glinda cleared her throat. "But also a creepy insane stalker dude. Ok, I can do this." She walked over to the man Emma had pointed out. "Hey you."

Killian Jones jumped and looked down at the short, fierce-looking woman stood in front of him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell Emma that address was Neal's?" She snapped at him. Her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"I think you know why. Who are you again?" Killian looked around for Emma but didn't see her anywhere in eyesight. He guessed she had sent the woman to talk to him.

The woman shook her head, untamed white blonde curls bouncing as she did so. "That is not important. "What's going on between you and Neal. Is he trying to get into Henry's life? Does Henry know about him? How does Neal even know about Henry?" She drilled him.

Killian shook his head. "As I told Emma, I'm not here because of Neal. I'm here because her parents are in trouble. Their whole kingdom has been cursed and ripped back to Storybrooke. Of course you have no idea what I'm talking about..."

"And neither does Emma." The woman cut him off. "And do you actually hear what you're saying? Curses? Do you even have any idea what you sound like?" She exclaimed.

"A crazy person, I'm sure." Killian sighed. "But you have to get her to believe me. Swan is the only one who can save them." He pleaded. "If she doesn't believe me at all then why did she send you here?"

Emma walked over to them and pulled out the camera. "Because Neal has a camera with my son's name on it." She showed him the strap.

The woman turned to Emma. "I thought you were going to let me handle this."

"Yeah well, you know I have zero patience." Emma turned to look back at Killian. "How?"

"Don't you see? That is proof of what I'm saying. Henry must have left it there, when you were in New York last year." Killian tried to explain.

Emma shook her head. "Not good enough. I want answers, real ones."

Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue bottle. "And there is only one way you will get them." He offered the bottle to Emma. "Drink this."

Emma cocked an eyebrow at him. "Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No thank you." She shook her head.

"Love, it will help you remember everything that you have lost." Killian breathed.

Glinda looked between the two of them, ready to kick the guys ass if he tried anything stupid.

"If even a small part of you senses that, don't you think you owe it to yourself to see if I'm right?" He asked. "Come on love. Take a leap of faith. Give it a go."

For a moment Glinda thought Emma was actually going to go through with it and take the mystery bottle. But instead she handcuffed the man to the park bench. "Call me love one more time and you'll lose the other hand." She stepped back.

Killian gave Emma a confused look. "Swan what are you doing?"

"Making sure that you never bother my son and me again." Emma stepped back, whistling.

Two police officers walked around the corner.

Emma nodded her head to Killian. "This is the one. The man who assaulted me."

"It was a kiss." Killian rolled his eyes.

"There you go, he just confessed." Emma smirked.

The police officers took Killian away. "Swan please, you're making a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake." He shouted. "Swan! Your family needs you."

Emma walked away with Glinda following after her.

"Are you sure about this?" Glinda asked her friend.

Emma nodded. "Positive."

Glinda sat on the couch in her apartment working on her latest novel. Glinda was a published best selling fiction author. However, she had hit a brick wall with how to go about starting her new novel and her mind kept wandering back to the earlier confrontation at Central Park.

The door opened and Allie walked into the apartment. "Hey Mum."

"Hey kiddo. How was school?" Glinda shut down her laptop.

"It was ok. How was your day?" Allie sat down next to her Mum on the couch.

Glinda tilted her head to the side. "It was interesting." She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Listen I've got to go out for an hour, will you be ok on your own?"

Allie nodded. "Mum, I'm thirteen, I can look after myself for an hour."

"Alright, well I'll have my phone if you need me but if the place is on fire or someone breaks in call 911 first." Glinda winked at her daughter, pulling on her coat and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Homework before video games."

Allie nodded. "Yes Mum. Oh is it ok if Henry comes over later? Walsh is coming over for dinner and he kind of wants to be out of the way." Allie raised her eyebrows.

Glinda nodded. "You know Henry is always welcome here. I'll see you soon." Glinda left her home and walked down the corridor, she wasn't sure why she was going to do what she was about to but the niggling in the back of her mind wouldn't go away. She had questions, questions that needed answering.

Glinda stood outside the police station and waited for the man to come out. He came out of the prison, re-attaching his fake hand.

"Hey, we need to talk." Glinda called to him.

"You?" Killian was surprised to see the other woman from before stood there. He had hoped Swan had not left him to rot. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not grateful to be sprung from that place. I've been in my fair share of brigs but that one has to be the worst. I was force-fed something called baloney." He exclaimed. "Did Swan send you?" He asked.

Glinda shook her head. "No." She looked around. "There's a bar not far from here. We can talk there erm... What was you name again?" Glinda asked.

Killian smirked. "Now you wish for introductions."

"I can send you back in there if you want." Glinda jerked her thumb at the prison.

Killian swallowed. "My name is Killian Jones."

"Glinda." Glinda introduced herself. "Come on, I'm not having this conversation outside a police station." She motioned for him to follow her.

The two sat down at a table and a waiter brought them over two beers.

"Why did you spring me from the brig?" Killian asked Glinda.

Glinda took a swig of beer. "Because I always gather more information before I make any judgements, I went to law school." She waved off her last comment.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "So you believe me?"

"I..." Glinda took another sip of beer. "That's hard to explain. Tell me everything."

"What?" Killian frowned.

"Start from the beginning and tell me everything." Glinda leant forward, resting her arms on the table and took another drink of beer.

Killian mirrored her and began at the beginning.

Glinda leant back and sighed. "I'd heard stories about the Evil Queen's curse but I never thought they were true." She ran a hand through her hair.

"You're from our world?" Killian asked.

"Not exactly." Glinda shook her head. "I'm not from _this_ world." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Emma doesn't know and I never planned to tell her."

Killian frowned. "Why?"

Glinda raised her eyebrows. "Because I didn't want her to think me insane and you know have my daughter taken away from me, while I was locked in a padded cell." She tilted her head to the side. "Besides, I'm not apart of _that _anymore." She waved it off.

"So who are you exactly?" Killian asked.

"I'm..."

"Traitor." Emma stormed into the bar.

Glinda gaped at her best friend. "Emma... I..."

Emma shook her head. "No, don't worry, I'm only half an hour behind you." Emma pulled out a set of photos. "What are these?" She asked.

Killian and Glinda looked at photos of Emma and Henry behind a sign that read Storybrooke and them in an airport getting on a flight to New York.

"Henry and I have never lived in a town called Storybrooke. Or taken a flight to New York. We never did any of this." Emma exclaimed.

Killian looked hopeful. "So you believe me?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know. You could have Photoshopped these pictures."

"Photoshopped?" Killian asked.

"Faked." Emma explained.

Killian frowned. "If you think these are forgeries, then why are you here?" He asked. "Because as much as you deny it, you know deep down, something is wrong. Deep down, you know I'm right about all of this." He proclaimed.

Emma shook her head. "It's not possible. None of this."

"I promise you there is an explanation." Killian reassured her.

"Not one that makes sense." Emma argued and turned to Glinda. "You're with me on this right. This is all impossible." She looked for back up.

Glinda sighed and stood up. "It's very improbable from you're point of view but from mine... it's kind of probable. But then again, I used to think it was all a fairy tale too." She shrugged.

Emma looked between the two. "You're both crazy."

"If you drink this, everything will make sense." Killian offered her the blue bottle again.

Emma sighed. "If... If what you're saying is true. I'd have to give up my life here."

Killian shook his head. "But it is all based on lies." He argued.

"It's real." Emma argued. "And it is pretty good." She shook her head. "I have Henry, a job, friends, a guy I love."

"Perhaps there is another you love in the life you've lost." Killian argued, pain at her words clear in his eyes. "Regardless, if you want to find the truth, drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies. You know this isn't right. Trust your gut Swan. It will tell you what to do."

Emma stared at him. "Henry always says that."

Killian looked her in the eye. "Then if you won't listen to me, listen to your boy."

Emma glanced at Glinda who gave a short nod. Emma took the blue bottle, took off the top and drank the liquid inside, closing her eyes.

A moment passed and Emma's eyes snapped open. "Hook." She looked right at Killian.

Killian smirked. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

Glinda left Emma and Hook to talk. She walked into the apartment with Chinese food for three to see Henry and Allie sat on the couch playing Sonic on the PlayStation. She didn't say anything about what had happened and tried to act as normal as possible. After dinner Glinda went into the back room she used as an office and storage space. She walked over to the old suitcase at the back and opened it. Inside were a couple of books including a school year book, a shoebox, a tiara and a jewelry box with only two items inside, a locket and a green glass bottle. Glinda sighed and shut up the old suitcase again.

The next morning, Glinda dropped Henry off.

Emma walked over to her friend whilst Henry went to get ready. "Thanks for having him last night." Emma whispered.

"No problem. So..." Glinda trailed off.

"We're leaving today." Emma told her. "Thank you... for everything."

Glinda frowned. "You're acting like this is goodbye. I'm coming with you."

Emma looked at her in confusion. "Oh no, Glinda I couldn't ask you to..."

"Emma, I'm coming with you. You're not the only one who has a couple of skeletons in her closet." Glinda tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, you're going to have to explain that to me." Emma nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

Glinda smiled. "Another time. So Allie and I will meet you guys downstairs in half an hour?"

Emma nodded. "Ok, are you sure..."

"I'm sure." Glinda told her. "How did Walsh take it?"

There was another knock.

"I'll tell you later." Emma walked over to the door and opened it.

Killian walked into the room. "Ready Swan?"

Emma bit her lip. "Give me half an hour."

Glinda nodded. "Half an hour."

"So why are we leaving again?" Allie asked.

Glinda glanced at her. "I'm going to help Emma and her friend with this case." She lied, following behind Emma's yellow bug.

The cars drove past the town sign that read Storybrooke and drove through town before pulling up outside a bed and breakfast entitled Granny's.

Allie had fallen asleep in the car, so Glinda got out of the car and walked over to Emma and Killian, standing by Emma's car. Henry having also fallen asleep on the journey.

Killian was currently replacing his fake hand with a metal hook.

"How are you doing to explain that to him?" Emma asked, jerking her head towards Henry's form in the back seat.

"Well that's more your concern." Killian shrugged. "Maybe it will jog his memory."

Glinda looked between the two. "Or give him nightmares. What do we do now?" She asked.

Emma looked around her. "Last time this place took away everyone's memories."

"I'm not sure what it did this time." Killian shook his head.

Emma nodded. "Right well, I'm going to find out." She began to walk away. "Watch Henry, Glinda stay with him. And please try not to hurt him or scare him. You know what, just let him sleep." Emma instructed Killian.

"What are you going to do?" Glinda asked.

Emma turned around to face him. "I'm going to see my parents." She turned back around and continued to walk away.

Glinda glanced at Killian.

Killian looked down at the woman. "You know we never finished our conversation. Perhaps new introductions are in order. Captain Hook." He held out his hand.

Glinda shook it. "Glinda. The Good Witch of the North."

**And that's the first chapter. I'm not entirely sure about a pairing for Glinda yet so I am taking suggestions into account if anyone has an idea. Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be arriving shortly and I'll try to update as soon as I see the next episode but it may take some time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter. This is a filler chapter to tide you over until the next chapter which will be Witch Hunt.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

_**Seventeen Years Ago... **_

_"Look at us Glinda, we're finally here." Zelena clung onto Glinda's arm, looking around the Emerald City in awe. _

_Glinda smiled at her friend. "I know, I can't believe it either." _

_A man walked over to them. "Are you Glinda and Zelena?" He asked them. _

_"We are." Zelena puffed out her chest. _

_"Please follow me, the Wizard will see you now." He motioned for them to follow him. _

_The throne room where the Wizard met all his guests was large and when the sun hit the windows, the whole room glittered in the sunlight. _

_Glinda and Zelena looked around them in awe. _

_"Welcome." A young man walked into the room and over to them. _

_Glinda and Zelena both bowed to the man. "Your Grace." _

_The man walked over. "Please, stand. I've heard many good things about you two." His eyes fell on Glinda. "And I hope you will be happy here." _

_"Thank you your Grace." Glinda bowed her head. _

_"Call me Oz." He turned to Zelena. "Wow, you really wanted to fit in here." He joked. _

_Zelena was not amused by the joke however. _

_The man waved her off. "I'm kidding. You must have dine with me tonight and stay in the palace. Two lovely young women should not be anywhere else. Anderson will see to your rooms." _

_Glinda and Zelena stood together in the ballroom watching couples glide across the dance floor in their suits and ball gowns. Glinda longed for someone to ask her to dance whilst Zelena looked on with distaste at the show before her. She didn't understand the point of these, politicians and dignataries had flocked to the event and everywhere you looked someone was stabbing someone else in the back whilst shaking the hand of someone else._

_The Wizard walked over to the two young ladies and gave them a warm smile. "May I?" The Wizard held out his hand to Glinda. _

_Glinda smiled. "I'd be honored your Grace." She accepted his hand and gave Zelena a smile. _

_The Wizard pulled her onto the dance floow and placed his hand on her waist, pulling Glinda into his body and smiled down at her. "Call me Oz." _

_"Alright. Oz." Glinda looked up at him. _

_The two danced togehter through three dances, before Oz escourted her out into the private garden. "I love the gardens here." Glinda sighed, looking around the softly lit garden. _

_Oz sighed. "Yes they are beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though." He looked down at her. _

_Glinda blushed and gave him a playful nudge. _

_Oz wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her blue eyes. "Glinda since I've met you, I can't stop thinking about you, I'm in love with you Glinda." _

_"Oz... I..." Glinda sighed. "I can't do that to Zelena." _

_Oz placed a his hand under her chin and lifted her face. "Zelena can be the maid of honour." He leant down and kissed her softly. _

_Glinda melted into him and kissed him back. _

_Neither saw the jealous, green face watching them from the window. _

_Oz escorted Glinda through the palace back to her room. "I'll make the announcement to the advisors tomorrow." He kissed her hand. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." Glinda smiled. _

_Oz kissed her softly. "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?" He asked her. _

_Glinda nodded. "Goodnight." _

_"Goodnight." Oz kissed her cheek and continued down the corridor. _

_Glinda opened the door to her room and jumped seeing Zelena sat in the chair by the window. "Zel, you scared me." She placed a hand to her chest. "Hey help me out of this dress?" She turned around, to present the ties to her friend. _

_Zelena stood up and began harshly tugging at the ties. "Why don't you just get Oz to do it?" She snapped angrily. _

_Glinda turned around. "What?" _

_"I saw you two." Zelena snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed. _

_Glinda shrugged out of the dress, leaving her in only her corset and underwear. "I wanted to but you were so set on not liking him and I..." _

_Zelena scoffed. "Of course I don't like him. He's arrogant and self centred." Zelena exclaimed. _

_"I'm in love with him Zel. Please, can't you just be happy for me?" Glinda asked. _

_Zelena huffed. "Fine. So when's the wedding?" She asked. _

_Glinda walked behind the screen and changed into her night dress. "We're thinking of having a spring wedding so probably May time." She stepped out from behind the screen and hugged her best friend. "I'm so glad you're supportive of me." _

_Zelena hugged her back. "You're like a sister to me Glinda. I just want you to be happy." _

_"And I really am." Glinda confessed. "He just... He makes me so happy." _

_"Then I'm happy for you. I'm going to go." Zelena left Glinda alone. _

_Glinda stood on the balcony, the wedding party behind her. She was dressed in a pure white gown with lace trimming the edge. She looked out at the Emerald city which was alight and sparkled like a giant jewel. _

_Oz walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her bare shoulder. "I love you." He noticed the piece of paper clutched in her hand. Oz closed his hand around Glinda's. "You're going to make yourself ill love." He took the paper away. _

_"I just don't understand." Glinda whispered. "She was supposed to be here." Glinda exclaimed in anger. "Why would she leave?" _

_"She wasn't happy here Glinda. Deep down we both knew that." Oz held her tightly. _

_Glinda sighed. "You're right. I just wish she could have been happy here." _

_Oz ran his hands up her side. "I'm sure she would want you to be happy. I lvoe you Glinda and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, holding her body close to his. _

_Mush rushed through the palace looking for the Wizard. He burst into a council meeting. "Your Grace. Your Grace. Come quickly, the baby is coming." The monkey exclaimed. _

_The Wizard followed the monkey to the royal chambers. _

_Glinda was lying on the bed, her face red and cover in a light layer of sweat. She was panting, the midwife was between her legs. "Ok Glinda, on your next contraction, I need you to give one good push for me." _

_"Oz get over here." Glinda shouted. _

_Oz hurried over to his wife and took her outstretched hand in his. "I'm here love." _

_Glinda squeezed his hand tightly as the next contraction hit her and pushed as hard as she could, crying out in pain. _

_"And we've got a head. Ok Glinda just pant for me. That's a good girl." The midwife gave the wife of the Wizard a small smile. _

_Oz kissed his wife's head. "You're doing so well love. I love you." _

_Glinda panted and growled. "I hate you. How could you do this to me?" She exclaimed. _

_Oz chuckled. "I'm sorry love." He squeezed her hand gently. _

_"Ok Glinda one last push." The midwife insturcted. _

_Glinda screwed up her face and cried out as she gave one last push. She slumped back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Exhausted from being in labour for eight hours. _

_A tiny cry filled the room. _

_"Congratulations, it's a girl." The midwife wrapped the baby in light pink towels and handed her to Glinda. _

_Glinda looked down at her baby girl and smiled. "Hi. Hi baby." Tears welled up in the new mother's eyes. "I'm going to love you so much." _

_Oz smiled. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother." He ran his hand through Glinda's hair. "What's our little darling's name?" He asked. _

_"Dorothy." Glinda answered. "Let's call her Dorothy." _

**This is a shorter filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
